Yhanisi: Crossing Boundaries
by Lady of Queenscove
Summary: Remember Irnai at the end of Lady Knight? Neal and Yuki's daughter Yhani wants to become a knight! The palace brings none other than a Monk, a jolly training master, an almost Tyran boy, and much more!
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: All of the characters and everything belongs to Tammy. Only the stuff I made up (Yhani, Shunika, Emonyiu, Donikiu, all of those guys) are mine.

A/N: Please R&R this, I want to know what you think. I've had this idea in my head for a while and I finally decided to write it.

**Yhanisi: Crossing Boundaries  
**

1. Chapter I

"Mama! Mama! Make him say yes!" ten-year-old Yhanisi screeched, startling her mother, Yukimi, a full-blood Yamani. Yamanis hid their emotions.

"Yhani, Yama bless you, what's wrong?" she asked her daughter

The young girl wept openly and ran to sit in her mother's lap, something she hadn't done in years. "Mama, you _have_ to make him say yes. He won't even let me _try_ for my shield!"

"Shh, shh. You go play a game of fan toss with Shunika while I speak with your father," Yukimi said calmly. Yhani left the room to fetch her _shukusen_, the heavy, razor-sharp-edged, elegant lady fan, and her younger sister.

Yukimi found her husband, Sir Nealan of Queenscove, in the library. "Neal," she said. "What is this with your daughter?"

"No. Yuki, listen," he said, pacing around the room. "It's, well… it's—no. Just no."

Yuki walked over to him. "Neal, that's no reason. She's tough, strong, smart. Yhanisi wouldn't say she wanted to do this unless she was sure. You know her. Just do this one thing for her. Sakuyo doesn't dance in her palm. Yama save us, I let you run off and chop up Scanrans. I didn't say 'just no', now did I?"

Neal kept wailing and throwing up his hands, trying to say something, but each time found himself speechless. Finally Yuki stood, saying, "You don't control this family's decisions. At dinner we will all decide." She kissed him briefly and left. _So I have the whole day to think it over_, Neal thought. _I'm just lucky Kel's visiting Corus the same week we are_.

Not even an hour later, Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan opened the door of her parents' city house to loud knocking. Neal's hand stopped mid-knock. "Kel!" he breathed. "Mithros, I'm glad you're home! They're all against me, I swear."

Kel steered her longtime friend to a chair. "Cider?" She offered him a glass, which he gulped down. "Um, remind me again why you're here? Not that you aren't welcome or anything…"

Neal explained his dilemma, and received the answer, "And why can't she? She's a smart girl."

He replied, "Of course she is; she's my daughter." More seriously, he added, "You think I should let her?"

"The one time Sir Neal asks for my advice I should think he'd take it," Kel joked. "I know for a fact you and Yuki are planning on having little Emonyiu train once he's old enough. Don't tell me all of a sudden you think we girls aren't emotionally or physically strong enough. Oh, I'm warning you, don't go sexist on me!"

"No, it's just… I mean, you're—well, you're you." He stopped.

"Irnai _did_ say you would be far from calm."

"Isn't she some child-seer? She knew Yhani would try for her shield? Mithros, _you_ knew?"

The two of them talked for a good time. Kel did most of the talking; Neal tried, but couldn't find the words he needed. He invited her to join them for their evening meal. Kel, far from busy, agreed to go, and as they left, she sent up a prayer to any god that would listen. _He needs more guidance than Yhanisi at this point. I just don't want him to get too hurt_.

"Kel!" Yuki embraced her friend. "Oh, I haven't seen you in so long! We're going to be eating in around ten minutes. You are staying, right?" After confirming Kel would be joining them, she ushered Neal out of the room. Kel decided to go talk to Yhani before dinner.

Yhani lay on her bed, face in her pillow. Hearing a knock on the door, she sat up and said, "Come in." _Who could that be_? she wondered.

"Can I sit down?" Kel asked. Yhani nodded and scooted over on the bed. "So. You want to be a knight. You know it's going to take a lot on your part, don't you? Well, pack your bags; we'll get him to agree."

Yhani was lost for words. Whatever some of her playmates might say, this was not some random idea she'd recently thought of. It wasn't so that she could escape going to the convent or being married at fifteen. It was more than that. And Kel was going to make sure it really happened.

A/N: R&R!!! I'll have the next chapter up in a couple of days, whenever I grab some time.


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: Same as the previous one; this is all Tammy's except the stuff I made up (which isn't that much.)

2. Chapter II

Dinner passed more or less normally. There was fresh fruit and a chicken that smelled marvelous, a warm, brothy vegetable soup, and cider. The only un-normal aspect was the talking, of which there was very little. Yhanisi kept glancing from her father to her mother to Kel, wondering what they were all thinking of about her page training. Neal concentrated fully on his food, dreading the conversation he knew would start soon.

Finally Kel spoke. "So, Neal, I hear your daughter's going to be the next lady page. I assume she's all packed?" Yhani grinned upon hearing this.

Neal's mouth literally dropped open. "Well, um—not _officially_, er… it's a possibility… has she really packed?" Neal finally saw the trap he'd fallen into, a moment too late.

Yhani nodded vigorously in answer to her father's question. Neal sighed. "Well, if there's no alternative…"

"Nope. You're a beaten Meathead, Sir Neal. I would pity you, but I still fear of being a subject of your speeches," Kel said, the last part with a wide grin at the joke she'd made.

Yhani jumped up, ran to her father, hugged him hardly, and bounded off to gather her bags. A few minutes later, Kel appeared at her bedroom door.

"You owe me big, Page-to-be Yhani," Kel told her.

"Oh, I'll prove to you it was worth it! You just wait and see, I'll be as good as you and the Lioness. And even Father," the young girl said, overly joyous and full of determination.

_If not better_, Kel thought. _She'll prove it, all right_.

A/N: Whoa, that was short. Don't worry though; the next one should be a bit longer and more interesting. But, seriously, without this chapter, the story wouldn't really be worth it, so just live with it even though it was kind of dull and boring! (Believe me, I thought that too.)


	3. Chapter III

A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't put up any new chapters in such a long time! Read, review, forgive me.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that Tamora Pierce does, although that _would_ be really awesome. I made up Yhanisi, Shunika, Donikiu, and Emonyiu, and those are the only ones that are mine.

**3. Chapter III**

"Papa! You almost ready? We've got to hurry, Kel's coming, remember?" Yhani stood by the front doors at Queenscove and sighed. It'd be a long time before she'd be back. _I'm sure the Palace won't be terrible_, she thought as she saw Neal approaching her, three small children tailing him.

"Yhani, when're you going to come back?" The dark haired girl looked down at her only brother, Emonyiu, Donikiu's twin. "Ah, Emo, I'll write, don't worry." She hugged the little six-year-old. Then she turned to her sisters.

Seven-year-old Shunika looked at her sadly. "I'm going to teach Doni how to play fan toss while you're gone. And I'm going to beat you one day." Yhani smiled; they played against each other nearly every day, and not once had Shuni won, although she had often been close.

Doni scurried over to her older sister and Yhani bent down so she could hear the smaller girl. "She's too lady-like; she can't stop me from winning. Write to me, too, okay?" Doni whispered.

Yhani tried not to giggle at her sister's comment. "Of course I will."

There were footsteps coming from down the hall. "Yhani, I hope you have everything."

"Yes, I do, Mama, I just checked."

"Well," Yuki continued, "you be safe. And if you ever want to come back home, we'll be here."

"No. I'm going to become a knight. I won't give up!" she demanded.

"Oh, I know, but just in case." She bent down and kissed her oldest daughter. "Yama bless you."

Neal walked over. "Don't worry about her, Yuki, she'll be fine." His wife and four children all stared at him in amazement.

"Coming from the man who told me, what was it, 'just no'? Hm…" Yuki walked over to her husband and hugged him. "Yhani, you don't let anything happen to your father on the way. Keep an eye on him."

"But… but…"

Yhani took her father's hand. "C'mon, we've got to go. Of course I will, Mama. Bye, everyone." And with a last wave at her family, she pulled Neal out the door to the two horses that were waiting for them: Copper for Neal and Evrin for Yhani.

Evrin grunted and pawed at the ground. He was grayish in color and sported a little patch of white spots across his rump. He loved apples more than anything else, except possibly gnawing Yhani's fingers. It didn't _hurt_ her; it actually kind of tickled. Rushing over to her horse, Yhani pulled out an apple and offered it to him. Gratefully, he accepted and chewed it as the girl climbed onto his back.

Neal and his daughter set off for Kel's place in the city. She was waiting along the road mounted on Hoshi, whom she still had.

"Neal! Yhani!" she called out as they got nearer, riding to join them.

"How much longer?" Yhani asked.

"Mm, not much," her father answered. "So, Kel, immerse us in your knowledge: what's the new training master like?"

Kel reached across Hoshi and punched his arm. "He's… terrible, to tell you the truth," she whispered. Yhani looked at them strangely.

"Hey, I want to hear about the training master, too! No secrets."

Kel and Neal both sighed. "Sir Owen is… quite a character…" Kel finally said after a while. "He's, well, different."

"How so?"

"Yhani! Don't push it, it's not like if you don't know all the world's secrets you will fail in life!" Neal said in exasperation.

"I know. I just like to know," was the reply. "So, Kel… you were saying?"

The Lady Knight laughed. "You'll like him," she said, and ended it there. _Don't blow it, Owen,_ she silently pleaded.

In less than half an hour, the three of them stood at the Palace doors. An old man quietly walked over to greet them. "Lady Knight, Sir Neal. Decided to return, eh?" Stefan, the hostler, had been working at the Palace in the stables since the days of the Lioness. He never seemed to want to leave his precious horses.

"Stefan! It's good to see you," Kel said.

He moved over to take Evrin, Copper, and Hoshi.

"Wait."

The three adults turned to see Yhani dismount and stand next to Evrin. "I think I want to do this by myself. I'll be fine."

Neal didn't know what to say. "Yhanisi…" he began.

"No, I can do this alone. I already promised I'd write, it's not like I'm leaving forever. I can handle this, don't worry about me." She grinned at them. "I'm serious. Go."

It took some time for what she'd said to finally sink in. Neal sighed, turned to his friend, and said, "Well, you heard her, Kel. I tell you, I give up… Did I ever want kids? What have I gotten myself into? I'm doomed before I'm forty!"

"It was nice seeing you, Stefan. Yhani, you be good. If Owen hasn't changed, I don't know what to tell you, but people change. Goddess bless!" She gave a last wave and started to trot away.

"Bye, Yhani. Don't get yourself killed."

"_Papa_! It's just training! Bye…" As she handed Stefan the reins, Neal watched her before finally deciding he'd better go. Quickly, he caught up with Kel and they were gone.

Yhanisi of Queenscove was alone. _I can do this. Look out Palace, look out pages, look out Sir Owen; here I come._ With one last glance down the road, she strode up the steps and through the large front doors to the beginning of her page training.

A/N: You like? You don't like? REVIEW AND TELL ME! Haha, won't Owen be _perfect_? Tehehe… And there you have it! The third chapter, so be happy. Awww… no more Neal to pick on! Well… for now, anyways…


	4. Chapter IV

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tammy's characters. Mungt is mine though…

A/N:

Flower Kid- Good now? I'm very sorry, I'll update more often…

Dom's Lover- Me too! Neal's great… YAY! My characters are in character! Kel and Neal… sorry, I had to cut to the chase. That's not my main plot line, although they'll come up again for sure! (and thank you for my first review!)

Goddess of Muffins- Owen is so awesome, don't worry… it'll all be jolly…

Malinear- Training Master… hmm, yup. Actually, he was the first person I thought of, so I thought hey, why not?

Trickster-812- Thank you!

**4. Chapter IV**

Pushing on the door, it creaked open. The hall was empty. Yhani realized she didn't have any idea where Sir Owen could possible be in a place like this. Finally she decided to start down the hallway and ask someone.

She could hear her echoing footsteps on the stone floor. She'd only seen the entrance hall and could already tell that the Palace was _huge_. There must be at least four stories.

A boy who looked to be about Yhani's age was walking a ways ahead of her. He was dark and had dark hair, probably of Bazhir ancestry. He was dressed in a pages outfit and seemed oblivious to his surroundings because of the paper in his hand that was holding his attention.

"Excuse me?" Yhani said softly after she caught up. He wasn't expecting anyone and jumped in surprise.

"Whoa!" He turned and glanced at the Yamani girl standing beside him. "Who're you?"

Yhani returned the glance blankly. "Yhanisi of Queenscove. I'm trying to find Sir Owen. Do you know where he is? And who are you?"

The page snickered. "What do you have, flowers, or something? I'm Page Huk'kam Mungt of the Sun Sparrow tribe, since you asked."

"Well, _Page_ Mungt, if you even deserve to be called that, will you tell me where he is? Or not? I could always ask a more—capable someone," Yhani forced out.

"Hm. No, I'll tell you, I guess. Can't imagine why you need him, though… Continue down the hall, you'll see a staircase; go up it and turn left. You'll see a row of doors, it's the green one at the end," Huk'kam Mungt instructed. "Would you like an escort, _Lady_ Yamani Yhanisi?"

"No, if you haven't noticed, I _do_ have two legs of my own and a pair of eyes. And a brain… I am completely capable," she told him. "What year are you?"

"What? Sudden change of topic… First," he finally gave in. "Why would you care?"

Yhani groaned. There was no way out, she'd be training with this rude Bazhir for the next eight years. "Just wondering if I'd be lucky to not have to see you anytime soon, but looks like I was mistaken. I will, unfortunately, see you later, Mungt." With that, she followed his directions, sincerely hoping he hadn't been lying to her.

"…What?" The young page was very bemused. He thought of forgetting about ht Yamani girl, resuming his stroll to his room, and got back to reading the letter. It was a good idea; he decided to stick to it.

Owen of Jesslaw was sitting at his desk. He'd only been Training Master for a short two months, and he didn't think he was terribly good at it. _Why did I let everyone talk me into this? I'm doomed!_ He couldn't help thinking, but a loud rasping on the door interrupted him. Sighing, he said, "Come in."

Pushing the heavy green door ajar, Yhani peaked in, and finally entered. "Sir Owen?"

Nodding, Owen looked up from his desk. A girl stood in front of him. Black hair cut short, the face reminded him of someone, but he couldn't place it Green eyes, a would-be smiling face if it hadn't been for her Yamani-ness. She was very pretty for a little girl.

"Yes? What do you need?"

"I'm Yhani… of Queenscove," she said. "I told father and Kel to leave, but maybe you needed to see them? I'm here about page training?"

That was it. Neal. Why hadn't he thought of that? "Oh… no, that's just jolly." He really had wanted to see some friendly faces, but you played with what the gods gave you. "You want to train as a page…?"

"Yes. That'd be why I'm here. Not, as a certain page would put it, to 'give Sir Owen flowers.' Honestly…" Yhani really couldn't believe how anyone could stand that lad! _Who knows… I haven't met anyone else…_ she told herself. "Um, I brought a note from my father…" She took it out of her pocket an handed it to the knight before her.

_(Sir) Owen (of Jesslaw)-_

_Long time, no see! My daughter, Yhanisi, wants to try for her shield. I, of course, thought it was a wonderful idea and sent her packing straight away._

_Yuki and I send our best! –Neal(an of Queenscove)_

"He didn't really send you packing 'straight away,' did he?" Owen found it hard to believe… and after what Kel had said years before the child-seer had said…

"Of course not! KEl helped me talk him into it." Yhani found a chair at the side of the room. "So, will you consider?"

"Consider?" Owen sounded perplexed. "What's there to consider?"

Yhani's hope fell. He wasn't going to let her stay. She'd be stranded at the Palace, watching that Mungt lad learning until someone came to get her. Then she'd have to face all the girls in Queenscove about her dream not turning out. She'd be criticized. No more girl pages, Kel had been the last. It was over. She might as well go to the Convent. Maybe she'd become a housewife or a cook so she wouldn't have to leave Queenscove…

"Yhanisi—Yhanisi! Where are your things?" Owen asked, breaking her unhappy fantasizing.

"Oh, no, I left them with my horse, Ervin!"

"Don't worry, I'll have someone go get them a maid will show you to your room in the pages' wing." He told her a list of rules, obvious ones she already new there'd be. After he was done, he said, "Well, let's go find someone to show you your way…" and stood up.

Yhani couldn't believe what had just happened. She almost laughed aloud at her folly. Rushing out the door, she followed the knight to the servants' wing. There he rapped on a door labeled "Imra Valesworn." A short lady opened it, surveying the two before her. "New page, Imra," Owen said.

"What do you know? Welcome, miss…" she stopped, realizing she didn't know the girl's name.

"This is Yhanisi of Queenscove."

"Oh! Not Neal's daughter!" she groaned. "Nothing against you, miss, but I had the—experience of meeting your father." She beckoned Yhani to follow her and waved to Owen with a sly look on her face. Owen was already over half way down the hall.

They came to Yhani's room at last. Yhani was startled to see a young page standing in front of her door. "Oh, no. Not _you_ again!"

Huk'kam Mungt turned to face the two girls; he had had his back to them. "What are _you_ doing here?" he asked. "Sir Owen found me on my way to my room and told me to go to the stables and get the new page's things… No way!" He stared at Yhani in disbelief.

"You're wrong in two cases…" she said. "First, you obviously got the bags, as they're right next to you. Second, yeah, I _am_ the new page."

"Here are the keys, miss," Imra said, handing two sets to Yhani. "It's nice to see you've made a friend already." She took off just as Yhani and Huk'kam both bellowed:

"We are _not_ friends!"

They glared at each other.

"Excuse me, _Monk Mungt_, you are blocking my rooms," Yhani said, moving closer and grabbing her bags.

"Well, _sorry_, Capable Queenscove. Too bad I'll be seeing you later at dinner…" He stepped to the side, allowing her to pass, and stomped off. "_Friends_…" he said under hs breath.

Yhani found the key and placed it in the lock. She strode into her new room—in the _pages'_ wing. She was here at last, one step closer to her shield.

A/N: You like? Review! I'll update more often. Sound good?


	5. Chapter V

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to Tammy. All else is mine.**

**A/N:**

**Hey, guys! So sorry… I know, I was sorry last time too. But now that I've got things under control, I hope to update _way_ more often than I have been. Under a few conditions: 1) I get reviews. 2) I get at least a _little_ bit of constructive criticism. 3) I'm surviving Lit & Comp. 4) I don't have any major projects at the time. You know what is sad? I only have 8 reviews for 4 chapters… PLEASE REVIEW! Reviewing means faster updates, because I'll be motivated! Hint hint **

**5. Chapter V**

Unpacking, Yhani surveyed the room. It was smaller than her's at Queenscove. There was a bed to the left with maroon bedding. Straight ahead she could see a courtyard from the window. To the right was a door—most likely leading to the privy. It was very homey.

Yhani took her bags to the privy room and stashed them there. She changed into a clean tunic and washed her face in the water basin. Looking into the mirror before her, she saw a pair of green eyes staring back at her from a delicate face framed with black hair. She let out a sigh, loosening the tension that had taken over her. She grinned reassuringly at the girl in front of her before walking into the larger room.

She brought a few possessions out with her, such as some ink and parchment and one of her Yamani figurines and placed them on the nightstand beside the bed.

Soon after she's situated her belongings, a bell rang throughout the palace. It was loud! Yhani was startled. "I guess it's time to head to the mess…"

As she left her peaceful chambers, Yhani locked the door and was all at once in the midst of the palace bustle. Young boys were entering the mob of people heading towards the food. She put the key in her pocket and turned to join the group, which was thinning.

"Ouch!"

A frightened face gazed up at Yhani. It belonged to a boy about her age. He had large brown eyes on a freckled face. "I'm so sorry! I—I didn't mean to…"

Yhani looked at the dirty-blonde boy. "It's okay. I should've watched where I was going."

The hall was empty now except for a few stragglers. "We'd better get going. I've only been here a week, and it's never good to be late for meals," he said. They both started off in the direction everyone else was headed.

"What's your name?" Yhani wondered. "I'm Yhani of Queenscove."

"Oh, I'm Winston of Nalmirr," he said. "It's on the border of Tyra," he added.

Finally they reached the mess hall. Some boys were still mingling around. Yhani followed Winston's example and grabbed a tray, picking out food. They walked over to an unoccupied table and sat.

Owen stood up from his seat among the knights and teachers dining. The pages, squires, and those at the Training Master's table stood up as well. Owen led the prayer, saying, "Let us thank Mithros and the Great Mother for this food before us, and that in this time of peace, we stay in peace."

"So mote it be," was the unison response. They all sat and began the meal.

Winston was a nice fellow, as Yhani soon found out. When he first met someone, he was rather shy, but warmed up to them as he got more comfortable. Yhani learned that he came from a large family and was the third son to train at the palace.

As the two talked, Yhani spotted someone sneaking along the wall in the shadows behind Winston. Winston was oblivious to the figure as he was concentrating on his elaborate description of his home. A tray slamming on the table beside him startled him back into reality.

"_Why_ is it that the only seat not taken is at the table with Queenscove?" Huk'kam Mungt hissed at Yhani.

"Well, asthe saying goes," Yhani replied heatedly, "Never be late to meals. It brings two things: cold food and," she looked him in the eye, "trivial seating."

"Quit it with the proverbs," he shot back.

Winston glanced from one to the other, bemused. Why was Yhani so cold to this boy? She was so nice to him. "Uh, Yhani…" he started.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Winston," Yhani said, diverting her attention back to her friend. "Fortunately you don't know this boy, until now that is. Winston, Monk; Monk, Winston." Finishing her supper, she rose, tray in hand. People were already leaving, and she decided it wouldn't hurt if she did as well. "I'll see you tomorrow, Winston. I'd rather not be in the company of this holy man." True to her word, Yhani marched out of the doors.

"Oka-ay," Winston said. "What's eating her?"

Mungt just shot looks to kill after the retreating girl, shoving food into his mouth. Winston saw that his plate was empty, and got up. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around… uh…"

"Huk'kam Mungt," the boy replied through mouthfuls of potatoes.

Back in Yhani's chambers, the girl threw herself onto her bed and pounded her pillow. _Why_ in Yama's name did that boy keep showing up? It was obvious that they both detested each other, and Yhani did not think they would ever get along. She fell asleep, face down on her pillow, those thoughts running through her mind all night.

**A/N:**

**How'd you like it? I just love the clash between Yhani and Monk… so fun to write! So, what could I've done better? Please, please, please review and tell me! Tell me what you liked, too!**

**Keep an eye out for the next chapter… I'll make my deadline Wednesday. Fair enough?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Cady**


	6. Chapter VI

**A/N: Well, I said my next deadline was Wednesday, and here you have it! Today is Wednesday. As I quietly wait for the applause to cease, I will find my favorite pen and begin typing this chapter you have all been waiting for. Yeah, I guess the pen is kinda pointless, but whatever.Disclaimer: Nope, it's not mine; it's all Tammy's.6. Chapter VI**

The sun rose bright and warm the next morning. Some sparrow and other little birds played around in the courtyard in the early sunlight. The young Yamani girl witnessed it all.

Once Yhani had awoken, she had forgotten all about her encounter with Huk'kam. It wouldn't have mattered anyhow; if she had remembered, there would have been enough on her mind to keep her occupied.

_Mama, Papa, Shuni, Emo, and Doni,_

_Today is my first official day of training. It's just past dawn. We have studies in the morning, like mathematics and etiquette. After lunch we have training. I'm a little nervous, but I guess it's just from being someplace new and changing routine. Papa, Sir Owen looked like he would've loved to see you and Kel. I think he's nice, but there was something about him I just can't describe. I also had the pleasure of meeting Winston of Nalmirr; he's great, not at all like the Bazhir I ran into _numerous_ times. I'll write again soon!  
-Yhani_

_PS- Shuni, you'd like Winston. Maybe you should visit me if Papa wants to come up soon._

Satisfied and finished with her first letter home, Yhani sealed it and set it on the desk she was working at. _I might as well start getting ready_, she thought as she made her way across the room.

The morning wake-up bell rang sometime while Yhani was washing her face. As soon as she was all dressed and cleaned up for the day, there was a faint knocking at her door. Yhani wouldn't have heard it if she hadn't just waltzed out into her main chambers.

"Morning, Yhani," said a tired Winston. He was definitely not a morning person; the young ten-year-old looked asleep on his feet. His hair was all tousled and he hadn't quite adjusted to the light yet. "Let's go get some food and a table."

"Alright."

The breakfast consisted of rolls, some fruit, and a form of bland porridge. While she ate, Yhani was glad to note that Mungt was on the other end of the room. Winston didn't feel like speaking; according to him, it was too early for thinking. Yhani didn't mind, though. Instead, she used the time for cogitate.

_I wonder why no one's brought up the subject of my being a girl. Kel said it'd be hard among all these boys. Maybe they've finally accepted that there are some girls who'll want to become knights? I don't recall Winston even caring; he hasn't mentioned it at all, I don't think._

She glanced at him and said, "We'd better get going. Don't want to be late for mathematics."

"Mithros, I love math!"

Yhani sighed. It wasn't her favorite at all. _Well, at least he's out of that groggy mood_.

The rather uneventful start to the day and lunch, all the pages marched down to the stables. Owen led them, as he would have to supervise the choosing of their horses.

"First-year pages!" he bellowed in as convincing a voice as he could manage. "I need all of you over here. The rest of you, grab your horses and get readjusted to them." The boys sort of listened, as that's what they would have done anyway. They probably wouldn't have done it if it wasn't necessary and Owen had just told them to.

Yhani and Winston joined the group of five or so boys in a semi-circle near Owen. Yhani took a quick surveillance of her yearmates.  
A short, slightly chubby boy was standing closest to her. He had light brown hair that complemented his eyes. Beside him two boys were chatting. Yhani giggled under her breath at them: they were twins. Identical ones. The two were brunettes and very freckled. It would be a wonder if they never sunburned. Last was another couple. A redhead and, Yhani sighed, Mungt. The redhead was very tall and had pale skin, quite the opposite of Mungt. He was dark, kind of olive-skinned, but not as dark as Carthakis. His black hair was cut to his earlobes as most of the other's were.

"Ahem."

Yhani refocused her attention on the training master.

"You all need to find a horse suited for you," he began. "Stefan will be able to help you, if you need it. Uh… that's it, I guess. Report here when you're done and we can get started!"

Inside the stables were many horses. Ones that they could potentially choose had a piece of parchment over the entrance with a red splotch on each. There were mares, brown, black, and gray ones. Roans, geldings…

Winston had already wandered over to a nearby gray mare. Yhani walked over to a stall containing a bay. His reddish-brown coat shone brightly in the sunlight from the small window. "Hey, boy." Yhani approached him, petting and examining him all the while. After ten about ten minutes, Yhani led him outside. She knew this was the one.

Winston had beaten her to Owen, but all the same each and every new page had their choice looked over.

"What's his name?" Winston asked when she showed him the bay, leading Winter, his mare, down to the rest of the boys.

"I don't know yet…"

**A/N: Okay, so it's Friday… but it _was_ Wednesday… I _did_ have this all typed and ready except for the last couple lines. But then enter sister "I need the computer! I have soooo much homework! Way more than you ever had!" What_ever_! She's a year younger than me, and I think she just procrastinates too much… Well, here is the sixth chapter!**

**Questions I would like people to answer in reviews:**

**1) Should I title my chapters? Instead of having them be "Chapter 6" or whatever?**

**2) How is my time working out? Like am I elongating everything too much? (Considering it's, what, her second day and the sixth chapter…)**

**3) How are the characters?**

**4) Tell me what's wrong with it!**

**Thanks, guys! Cady**


End file.
